The Duelling Tournament
by RahimBob
Summary: Kingsley, wise as he was, was never very good with handling the Remembrance Day event. This is shown when for the 3rd Anniversary of Voldemort's fall, he and Percy establish a Duelling Tournament, among the duelers the Ministry Six and Molly Weasley?


**Chapter 1: A Pissed Off Harry Potter.**

Harry potter was not always an angry man.

There were times when he did have a lot to be angry about, and not really shy to show it. A good example is the ability to blow up his Aunt Marge, throwing his tantrum by destroying Albus Dumbledore's things, and whenever Draco Malfoy cropped up to make his life miserable (nowadays it was lessened to slightly annoying, as he was a known public figure, and one of his duties were to attend rather public functions which sometimes had Malfoy in them).

But those circumstances were understandable. Harry was human after all, and even for a human being he is considered to have a huge amount of patience.

So when the wizards and witches walking around at the third floor of the Ministry of Magic saw him storming towards the big office at the end of the hallways, they ran helter-skelter back into their cubicles.

This was a man who spent nearly a year with the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' bleeding from his left hand and did not complain about it.

This couldn't be good.

~0~

The door slammed open. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up from the report he was reading to see Harry Potter, looking angry.

Very angry.

"You", Harry said, pointing his wand at Kingsley.

Kingsley gulped. He was an Auror, and very well known to face his adversaries with a wand pointed at him and still come up on top. However, this was Harry Potter.

"Err, Harry?" came Percy Weasley's voice. He was holding a tray with a plate of biscuits on them. He seriously considered using the tray as a shield, as his wand was on the Minister's table, and he didn't think that however fast he jumped, he could challenge Harry's reflexes.

Harry ignored him. He kept his wand pointed straight at Kingsley.

"I just got a very interesting letter, from Molly Weasley", he said, his tone almost to a whisper.

Kingsley gulped again, and so did Percy.

"It seems, that Arthur told her that she was going to be one of the celebrity duelers at the Remembrance Day Dueling Tournament at Hogwarts in the summer," he continued, voice still eerily quiet.

Kingsley started to feel sweat beads on his forehead starting to make their way to his neck. It was January, depressingly cold in London, so that was not a good sign.

"Molly has also found out the names of 6 other 'celebrity duelers' in this tournament," Harry took a step forward.

Kingsley wished that he had Floo'ed his mom earlier to tell her he loved her.

"It seems the names are; Neville Longbottom, famous Herbologist chopped of Nagini's head during the Battle of Hogwarts, and was a leader of Dumbledore's Army while I was running around Britain trying to kill old snakehead."

Another step closer.

"Luna Lovegood. Quibbler reporter who was one of the leader's of Dumbledore's Army when I was away breaking into Gringotts."

And another.

"Ginevra Weasley, current top scorer of the Professional Quidditch League and second choice chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, who was also a leader of Dumbledore's Army when I was at the Ministry trying to save Muggleborns, and is my girlfriend."

And another.

"Hermione Granger, the smartest witch Hogwarts ever saw after Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, currently rewriting all the laws involved with house elves, werewolves and penguins who can talk."

And another.

"Ronald Weasley, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, currently is taking his Auror Aptitude Tests."

And a final step.

"And Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Has-Wand-Pointed-At-The-Head-Of-The-Minister-Of-Magic."

Harry's wand was on Kingsley's temple.

"Ginny taught me her special," he said, his eyes looking straight into Kingsley's.

Kingsley's eyes widened with horror.

~0~

_A month had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic was rebuilt, although severely lacking in personnel. Most of those who were working under the regime of Pius Thicknesse were under investigation. About a hundred of them were cleared of any wrong doing, as they were forced to under the threats of their family safety. There were a few dozen who were now relaxing in the rather dark walls of the Dementor-less Azkaban Prison, but there were still about another three hundred wizards and witches under investigation._

_This led to a mountain of paperwork on Kingsley's desk. Most of it was wizarding laws that were on review. Well, actually, every single Wizarding law, from the Unforgivable Curse to the thickness of Cauldron Bottoms was being reviewed, to ensure that nothing like the last coup ever happened again._

_Kingsley was at his side of the table and Harry Potter was at the other. The only time they saw each other in the past month was when they entered and left the room. Their faces were blocked by the huge amount of files on the desk and around the office, as they read and discussed (and sometimes argued), about what the laws entailed and whether they had to be changed. Harry was sleeping at Grimmauld Place which was a Tube away from the Ministry while Kingsley had his own private quarters behind his office. Lunch was brought to them by the lunch lady everyday, so they wouldn't have the need to leave the office._

_That day, at about three in the afternoon, Kingsley heard his door explode open. The next thing he knew, the files were flying around the room. Ginny Weasley had her wand right at the temple of the Minister of Magic. Harry was behind her, looking shocked._

"_Harry saved the world a month ago. He deserves a holiday."_

_Kingsley shivered. "But…"_

"_Wrong answer, Minister."_

_Kingsley was on the floor trying to get the bats out of his nose._

_Ginny turned and looked at Harry._

"_Come on Harry, you need a shave. Then you're going to buy me a new broomstick and join the family for dinner. Ron's going to announce that he's dating Hermione tonight. He doesn't know that Hermione's parents will be there."_

_Ginny started to walk towards the door. Harry started following her when she stopped and turned towards Kingsley, who was inches away from his wand but still getting bitten by the bats._

"_Three months, or I'll turn this office into a bat cave."_

~0~

Next to Harry, who was threatening to do it right at this moment, only Ginny Weasley would be able to curse the Minister of Magic and get away scot-free, thanks to the knowledge that she's the main woman in Harry's life.

But that wasn't the though that was in Kingsley's head at that exact moment.

"You better answer me very clearly, Kingsley."

"Err…"

"Wrong answer, Minister."


End file.
